


Tear Tracks

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But Not Quite Friends, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, F/M, Fluff not Fear, Heatwave, Not Enemies, Not Friends, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: It’s not the electric blue eyes of hers that make Mick pause, gun half way lifted between them as if he’s prepared to fire at her. (He is.)Nor is it the shockingly white hair or even paler complexion then he remembers from when they kidnapped her and strapped her to a bomb, in an attempt for Len to get the Flash’s attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

  
He finds her in an old safe house of Snart’s, one they used long before Meta’s and time traveling, long before he let himself burn instead of listening to his partner.

She’s curled up in the corner of an old bedroom, legs tucked into her chest, arms wrapped around them, and slowly lifting her head she had buried in her knees.

It’s not the electric blue eyes of hers that make Mick pause, gun half way lifted between them as if he’s prepared to fire at her.

 

(He is.)

 

Nor is it the shockingly white hair or even paler complexion then he remembers from when they kidnapped her and strapped her to a bomb, in an attempt for Len to get the Flash’s attention.

 

(Len, back before the days of the Waverider and time traveling, couldn’t go a week without having the young hero’s attention firmly on him.)

 

(Mick can completely understand after seeing the Speedster vibrate his hands for the first time. He’d want that twink’s attention on him too.)

 

It’s the tracks of tears, ice tears really, that capture’s his attention completely.

He lower’s his gun, using his other to yank his goggles down to dangle from his neck, cocking his head to the left as he studies her through narrowed eyes, as he watches her lips twist up into a sneer. Her own eyes narrow in return.

 

(Seeing the glowing, misty shit coming up from her hands both freaks him out and turns him on, just a little bit.)

 

“What do you want?” Her voice is hard, utterly frigid but completely even.

He’s not entirely sure how, but he watches as her body stills, freezing like a statute. Mick quirks an eyebrow as he feels the temperature drops drastically as she stares him down.

“Lookin’ fer somethin’,” he rumbles, with a one shoulder shrug before holstering his gun, strapping it back to his thigh where it belongs. He strides further in and over towards the closet that she’s currently curled up in front of. Stopping a foot away, he curls his left hand up, sticking his thumb out and jerks it to the side. “Gonna move or I gotta move ya myself?”

It’s tense, neither of them willing to move or back down from the other.

After a few tense moments, Caitlin eventually scoots to the side letting Mick into the closet behind her, blue eyes never leaving Mick’s large form as he yanks the door open and drops down to his knees.

"Are...are you not going to ask?" she keeps her voice quiet, but yet still hard. She keeps her eyes on him, watching as he sits half in, half out.

"'Bout what?" he grumbles, yanking out the false floor boards before shoving his right hand into the hole and starts moving his hand around, searching for the wooden box he'd left here, he flinches at the sudden burst of frigid air, whipping his head around to glare heatedly at the slim woman, "The hell?"

 

(He's pretty sure that sliver of arousal is growing, as he watches the rage brew in her eyes.)

 

"Don't act stupid," she hisses out, eyes narrowing to slits, glaring from where she'd moved to sit on her knees, hands balling into fists at her sides.

He snarls back, hand going to his gun automatically as he sees her hands doing that weird thing again. "I ain't," he rumbles out, voice dropping slightly as he tenses his muscles.

Scoffing, she sneers at him, dropping down, hands gripping at her knees before releasing a breathe slowly, "Why aren’t you going to ask about…about this then?” She brings her hands up and waves them at herself.

Mick blinks slowly as he watches the rage crumble and the fear come out, watches as she shrinks in on herself. Tilting the head to the side, he lets his face go blank and stares for a few moments. “Why?”

“Damnit, just say something!” She snarls out, propelling forward, curling her hands into his jacket, face not far from his.

Instead of saying anything, of letting his never ending anger take over, Mick lifts his hands and covers her forearms before yanking her into his body completely. Wrapping his arms around her quickly, he lets her struggle for a moment before she sags into him and stays there, pressing just the slightest bit closer.

“Shouldn’t care what I think, doc,” he rumbles quietly into her hair, moving to put his mouth directly next to her left ear. “Shouldn’t care ‘bout anyone else’s feelin’ neither.”

He expects the chocked out sob, doesn’t fidget as she cries into his chest, no matter how uncomfortable he feels at the moment, he lets her break down in his arms. Just lets her cry for a few moments, before he begins to murmur softly into her ear.

Eventually she pulls back, bringing her left hand up to wipe at her face, eyes still downcast and refusing to meet his eye, “Wha-what are you looking for?” She rasps out gently, voice still raw from her break down.

Mick knows he should probably push her into talking about what’s the problem, but honestly, he’s never been into talking about feelings. Doesn’t feel comfortable trying to help the doctor through whatever is bothering her.

“My mother’s necklace,” he rumbles, both pulling back from one another. Clearing his throat, he brought his hand up to rub at his jaw, “Only got a short time ‘fore I gotta get back to the ship.” He turns back and goes back to looking for the box, another minute and he pulls it out, turning back to look at the young woman.

 

(Since the majority of the ship consisted of people from 2016, they’d all agreed to spend two days resting in Keystone before going back out to fight.)

 

(After checking to find Lisa happy in Opal City thanks to Gideon, Mick hadn’t wasted any time heading to safe house number nineteen that was nestled between Central and Keystone to retrieve the last thing he had tying him to his life from before.)

 

Looking back, Mick once again rubs at his jaw, hunching in on himself lightly, flicking his eyes down and back again, “You wanna eat?”

She doesn’t answer right away, but after a short pause, she gave a tentative nod, “Yeah,” murmured softly as she watched him shove himself to his feet before sticking a hand out to help her stand as well.

“Know a good place that sells pancakes,” he rumbles, dropping her hand and sticking both of his inside his jacket pockets, “You up fer it?”

“You aren’t going to try and blow me up again, are you?” Despite her words, her tone is playful, though her eyes are still a little wary.

Mick shook his head, smirking slightly before glancing over at the woman, “Wouldn’t dream o’ it, Caitlin.”

  
~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
